Into the Lady-verse
by mysticsublimeperson
Summary: Gracias al poder de la ciencia y el Miracolous de la Mariposa, Papillon esta intentando traer de vuelta a su mujer. Sin embargo por un error acaba trayendo a diferentes versiones de Ladybug de mundos paralelos y distintas lineas temporales, que se encargaran de frustrar sus planes
1. Hipólita

**Hipólita: la reina guerrera de las Amazonas, encargada de recuperar las reliquias milagrosas y protegerlas con su vida.**

La lucha se había alargado más de lo que habían esperado, y eso comenzaba a notarse.

Las guerreras estaban cansadas, muchas de ella heridas, otras habían ya se habían reunido con sus dioses.

Ella lo volvió a intentar y con su espada intentó asestar un golpe a la bestia quien predijo con facilidad su movimiento y la golpeó en el aire, lanzándola al otro lado del claro, rodando por el suelo.

Maldijo su suerte, su espada había caído en algún punto del claro, sus heridas empezaban a hacerla demasiado lenta y torpe, había arriesgado todo por evitar un derramamiento de sangre innecesario y sin embargo allí estaba, completamente inpotente ante la imagen de un monstruo diezmando sus tropas.

Su pecho se encogió y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, por un segundo se preguntó si eran por la rabia o por el dolor, pero descartó el pensamiento mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo, **no podía rendirse**.

Se apoyó en un árbol cercano, e intentó buscar con la mirada su espada, sin éxito, tenía la visión borrosa, de nuevo esto podía ser por las lágrimas o por la pérdida de sangre, tampoco importaba.

Sintió que alguien la tiraba hacia atrás haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio, la arrastraron detrás del árbol tapándole la boca para evitar llamar la atención.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — gruñó Hipólita.

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Te estoy salvando! — contestó el chico en voz baja.

— No deberías estar aquí — respondió furiosa.

— Soy un soldado — dijo Calix, con la misma soberbia.

—¡Eres un principe! — lo riñó — y está no es tu guerra — remarcó la chica mirándolo a los ojos — como principe deberías preocuparte por los asuntos de tu país, ese es tu deber — Hipólita era orgullosa, fuerte, y decidida, era una reina digna y una guerrera increíble, pero a veces...

— También soy tu marido — dijo Calix tomándola del brazo cuando esta pretendía levantarse — Hipólita, por favor — rogó el muchacho uniendo sus frentes — por favor, déjame ayudarte, no puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo que tú puedes morir, por favor — suplicó asustado.

Calix era un muchacho, un principe apuesto, educado para gobernar un país en paz, era atento, y sensible, demasiado para su propio bien, no podía permitir que eso se perdiera, no podía permitir que él muriera en combate.

— Calix...no lo permitiré, márchate antes de que te hagas daño.

— Hipólita, eres mi amor ...— la chica, que había devuelto su mirada al combate se paralizó. Su matrimonio había sido un acuerdo de paz, un matrimonio concertado, una forma de recuperar sus reliquias sin derramar la sangre de nadie, muy apesar de la negativa de sus compatriotas. Todas sus interacciones hasta el momento habían sido meramente cordiales, es cierto que el matrimonio había sido una iniciativa de Calix, pero nunca había esperado algo así — pero no mi reina.

— ¿Qué? — dijo sin aliento mientras lentamente dirigía su mirada de nuevo al moreno. Este sonrió, mostrando orgulloso sus hoyuelos.

— Si deseas que te cuente mi historia, querida, vas a tener que sobrevivir a esta batalla — negoció el muchacho con ojos esperanzados, unos grandes y profundos ojos verdes que la miraban con esperanza.

Pero ella sabía mejor. Sabía que con sus heridas, incluso después de aquel pequeño descanso que había tomado, era muy difícil que esta batalla acabara bien para ella. Los dioses habían enviado un monstruo con sed de sangre, quizá Artemisa estaba enfadada por su decisión de aceptar la unión con el principe y la castigaba de esta forma, o quizá solo era una broma del destino... de cualquier forma había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que está era muy probablemente su última batalla.

A pesar de todo sonrió con dificultad, parpadeó algunas lágrimas y se agarró de su cuello para volver a unir sus frentes, una seña que significaba una promesa, significaba honestidad, significaba unión, y así, juntos, ella le mintió: — Cuando venzamos, me contarás tu historia y yo te contaré la mia.

Con esas palabras. Con esa promesa vacía ambos se levantaron, decididos a dar todo lo posible en la batalla, para poder comenzar de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando el agujero se abrió, el monstruo gritó el nombre de Hipólita y la oscuridad de la cual estaba hecho se tornó en un agujero oscuro que no hacía más que arrastrarla a su interior.

Calix la miró alarmado, ella parecía ser la única que había sido reclamada, ¿quizá era su castigo divino?

Aún así Calix no se rindió, la tomó de brazo tirando de ella, y poco después sus soldados también se unieron a él con el propósito de salvarla, su brazo dolía la atracción era cada vez más fuerte y ella no podía hacer nada por salvarse, estaba indefensa, estaba a merced de su destino y se aferraba a una esperanza imposible, su visión se volvió borrosa de nuevo, y se vio a sí misma gritar del dolor, sus oídos empezaron a pitar por la presión, no iba a durar mucho y lo único que conseguiría sería llevarlos al Indra undo con ella.

— ¡El anillo! — gritó con toda la fuerza que podía, cada vez le costaba más repirar, — Dadle el anillo — volvió a de ir mirando a su primera oficial.

Miró con todas sus fuerzas a las personas que la sujetaban y les sonrió con tristeza.

— ¡No! ¡Hipólita! ¡No hagas esto Hipólita! ¡**Hipólita!** — pudo escuchar a Calix llamarla una y otra vez mientras ella soltaba el agarre.

— ¡**Mi reina!** — gritaban algunas solados también.

— Hipólita — Alena, su primera oficial, rogó por lo bajo negándose a soltarla.

Y con eso, gritos desesperados y una triste sonrisa, ella desapareció.

**La historia tendrá el mismo argumento que la película así que me centraré en contar pequeñas interacciones de Marinette con las distintas verosiones de Ladybug y además un poco de sus propias historias.**

**_Siento no haber actualizado mis otras historias pero las he escristo y re escrito varías veces y aún no me gusta el resultado así que me temo que habrá que esperar un poco más._**


	2. Yunqí (pt1)

Yunqí: **espía en 1935, quien intenta recuperar los Miraculous de una mafia que los usa para el mal.**

Despertó dolorida.

Su cuerpo dolía como si una manada de elefantes se hubiera dedicado a bailar encima suyo, pero también fue su culpa, nunca había sido buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le habían dado palizas peores, eso era cierto, pero esta vez se sentía un poco injusto, sólo porque, en realidad ella no tenía porqué haber luchado.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, había mucha luz en la habitación, y no lograba enfocarse en nada, intentó incorporarse pero su brazo dolía, su espalda dolía, todo su cuerpo le enviaba señales de alerta lo que hacía que su cabeza doliera aún más y de repente se encontró muy mareada.

Vomitó.

No sabía si era posible, no había comido nada en un tiempo, y aún así sus comidas no eran las más sustanciosas, pero fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía dentro, lo echó.

Su aliento también se sentía raro y no lograba enfocarse en nada.

Respiró con dificultad consiguiendo apoyarse en el brazo izquierdo, analizando dentro de lo que cabe aquella habitación, una habitación grande y espaciosa con grandes vidrieras ocultas por las cortinas, una habitación bien decorada, juraría que los muebles son caros pero nunca podría estar segura.

¿_Estaba sola?_

No, no podía estarlo, no tenía sentido.

Si la habían estado torturando, debía haber alguien aquí con ella, listo para continuar cuando despertase.

Se fijó en si misma.

Estaba en una especie de mesa, quizá un comedor, algunas de las sillas que la rodeaban estaban tiradas en el suelo. Ella. Is a estaba cubierta por una sábana, que estaba teñida de rojo oxidado por su propia sangre, a su alrededor vio algunos objetos brillantes y tardó en reconocer que eran cuchillos, pero al hacerlo tomó uno en sus manos decidida a darle la vuelta a esta situación.

Su brazos derecho sobre todo parecía inútil, el dolor que sentía al intentar moverlo la hacía querer gritar, lo cual reprimía en un gruñido. Se levantó con dificultad solo para caer de rodillas a los pocos Segundo haciendo ruido, por suerte no parecía que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

Se levantó de nuevo sus músculos estaban agarrotados y se negaban a hacerle caso, así que se movía de manera un poco torpe por no hablar de que seguía estando mareada.

La habitación estaba rodeada de puertas, pero cuando consiguió fijar la vista y que esta dejara de darle vueltas un segundo pudo notarlo.

En la gran puerta que se encontraba abierta al otro lado del cuarto, vio movimiento. Una mancha moviéndose antes de que su vista fuera emborronada de nuevo, eso fue suficiente, con su mano izquierda y toda la torpeza que eso conlleva lanzó el cuchillo y este fue a parar directamente a la pared de la otra habitación, sus oídos pitaron, y como acto reflejo intentó cubrirse con las manos, su brazo derecho envió un pinchazo a su espina vertebral y eso fue suficiente para tumbarla.

Sus rodillas se negaban a ponerse de pie de nuevo, sentía que pesaba una tonelada, y su cabeza no era de gran ayuda, pero por lo menos había eliminado a uno de ellos, pensó.

Intentó escuchar, ¿hubo gritos? No podía saberlo, ¿estaban más alto? Quizá era eso. Era muy sensible a la presión.

Miró a las ventanas pero estaba muy lejos para intentarlo.

Presión, presión, necesitaba concentrarse en eliminar la presión, en igualarla.

El pitido fue desapareciendo y pudo escuchar gritos a lo lejos.

— ¡Coccinelle! ¡Suéltame Nino! — gritaba alguien, estaba demasiado aturdida como para concentrarse en reconocer a nadie.

— ¿Estás de coña? ¡Casi me arranca la cabeza con un bisturí a 10 metros de distancia! Y aún me tienes que pagar, _na ah,_ tú no vas a ningún lado — dijo otra persona que parecía sufrir un ataque de histeria.

— ¡Qué me sueltes! — forcejeó hasta liberarse — se ha quedado sin bisturí, no tiene nada que lanzar — comentó al soltarse.

— Más te vale dejarme algo en tu testamento — comentó aregañadientes escondiéndose tras un muebles.

— Coccinelle — la volvieron a llamar, pero quién, ella no se llamaba Coccinelle, pero ¿quién la llamaba así? ¿Quién era? — me alegro de que estés bien — comentó. Lo sentía cerca, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era lenta y pesada, y se estaba esforzando demasiado — vamos, te llevaré a un lugar más cómodo — sintió su tacto en sus heridas, todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de hematomas.

Sintió como la levantaba del suelo y poco después sintió que la dejaba en algún sitio, uno más suave, más agradable y con eso perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

La segunda vez que se despertó fue más agradable y el dolor era menos evidente, por lo tanto pudo concentrar sus sentidos en pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo en cómo el aire no estaba impregnado del olor metálico de la sangre, como estaba arropada por una gran suavidad, como un silencio arrollador era sensurado por una suave melodía lejana, como su boca seguía teniendo un sabor inusual y como sus ojos se negaban a abandonar la agradable sensación de dormir con tranquilidad.

Su brazo derecho seguía en su misión de estropearle la vida por lo que seguí doliendo mucho pero su cuerpo estaba mucho más relajado lo que hacía que muchos de sus hematomas y esguinces fueran menos dolorosos.

—... lo que quiero decir, es que aún no he terminado la carrera de medicina — dijo una voz lejana — ¿no podías llamar a uno de estos médicos a domicilio? ¿Por qué siempre acabas llamándome a mi? Además sabes que Alya es horrible con estas cosas...

— Pues no se las cuentes — contestó otra persona. Las voces se iban acercando, pero su cuerpo en un inusual estado de relajación se negaba a ponerse en alerta.

— Ja, ja, muy gracioso Adrián — dijo destilando sarcasmo. A lo que la otra persona respondió con una risa genuina.

— ¿Cómo crees que está? — preguntó calmando se risa. Sintiéndose extremadamente cercano, ya estaban en la misma habitación.

— Es muy fuerte, se recuperará rápido, pero lo mejor será no apresurarse...— se escuchó un sonido lejano, después de unos pasos apresurados.

— No puedo creerte, ¿de verdad? ¿Tan rápido? — preguntó Adrián.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es persuasiva — respondió Nino.

— Y tú eres débil — río el chico.

— ¿Dónde está? — una nueva voz se añadió a la conversación.

— Hey, hey, hey, alto, alto, no tan deprisa Alya, deja la cámara y la grabadora fuera, nada de lo que pase aquí puede salir a la luz. Todo esto es alto secreto — dijo con severidad.

— Si, si, lo que sea — la mujer quito importancia a sus palabras, y poco después se escucharon varios trastos chocar contra el suelo. — ¿Dónde está ella?

— Por aquí — respondió Nino con suavidad, mientras de fondo se escuchaba un resoplido.

— Wow — expresó la chica al entrar a la habitación — es más guapa de lo que me imaginaba — dijo con voz graciosa, ¿se referían a ella?

— Y se puede saber ¿Cómo te la imaginabas? — pudo sentir como la distribución del peso en la cama cambiaba.

— Para empezar ni siquiera sabía que era una mujer, al principio me lo imaginaba como uno de estos hombres extranjeros de las películas, no sé, muy grandes y fuertes, después de todo se trataba de un _cruzado,_ ¿no? — ambos hombre hicieron sonidos de burla — no os riais de mi, después de todo la prensa lo describía como una especie de monstruo.

— Bueno, un poco monstruosa si que es — comentó Nino — ¿Qué? No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón — reprochó — ayer, me llama a la una de la mañana diciéndome que venga al Grand París, un asunto de vida o muerte, cuando llegó me encuentro con esto, una mujer desangrándose en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, no la mejor señal sinceramente... auch — se quejó en broma — no me había dicho nada así que no traje gran cosa, es decir, no traje ningún tipo de anestesia así que vaciamos el minibar...

— Un momento — interrumpido la mujer — así que como no había anestesia, ¿la emborrachasteis?

— Es poco ortodoxo, por no hablar de no tan eficaz, pero pagaba el así que — pudo sentir como Adrián volvía a golpearlo — ella estaba medio inconsciente así que darle a beber fue horrible, pero después tuve que abrirla para poder sacar las...

— Ok, ok, suficiente — volvió a interrumpir la mujer — no quiero saber los mórbidos detalles...

La risas de Adrián se escucharon por la habitación.

— El tiro por la culata —murmuró entre carcajadas.

— Cállate — contestó el otro.

— El caso — llamó la atención Adrián — es que no había pasado ni una hora desde la operación, cuando ella se despierta, acababa de cocer las heridas de los huecos de bala, y aún así, tuvo fuerza como para lanzarnos un cuchillo que casi mata a tu novio — dijo rápidamente.

— Adrián — riñó Nino, molesto por que su amiga usara la palabra _novio_ con tal facilidad.

— ¿Lo dice enserio? — preguntó la chica mientras Adrián volvía a reír.

No quería seguir escuchando, ella era una espía, se pasaba la vida escuchando, sabía reconocer los ambientes, y este no era uno en el que ella era parte, ella era solo una intrusa.

No sabía qué hacía en ese lugar. Según lo que había escuchado ese chico Adrián la había traído a ese lugar para que el otro chico, Nino, la había curado, o por lo menos había evitado que muriese. Pero ¿por qué? Estaba bastante segura de que no conocía a ningún Adrián, ciertamente no conocía a nadie, no se había parado a hacer amigos desde su llegada a Francia, solo identidades falsas en lugares pequeños.

Entonces ¿por qué?

Como acto reflejo, para evitar concentrarse en su conversación intentó ponerse de espaldas a ellos, apoyándose en el hombro derecho.

El grito salió de su alma, el dolor unca había sido tan intenso, sobre todo por encontrarse antes en un estado de reposo el dolor se sintió como si lo multiplicase por mil, en ese momento sintió que arrancarse el brazo podía incluso llegar a ser menos doloroso.

No podía controlar el sollozó lastimoso que salía de sus labios, ni las pequeñas lágrimas que decidieron salir, porque al reaccionar por el dolor se había movido demasiado y con eso sus otros puntos de dolor habían despertado.

No se dio cuenta de que había alterado a toda la habitación hasta que alguien la tomó de los hombros para sentarla y bloquear sus movimientos para que no se hiciera más daño, entonces abrió los ojos.

Un muchacho rubio de ojos claros la miraba con preocupación: — Tranquila, tranquila, está bien, te daremos medicinas, calmantes, anestesia, shh, shh, tranquila, toma — decía con cuidado mientras la ayudaba a beber unos potingues raros y unas pastillas extrañas, podían estar perfectamente drogandola, pero parecía ilógico.

— ¿Estás bien cariño? — una mujer morena de pelo alborotado preguntó a su lado, de alguna forma ella tampoco era tal como se la imaginaba, casi tuvo ganas de reír ante eso.

— Los calmantes tardarán en hacer efecto, pero te sentirás mejor — remarcó el otro hombre.

Ella intentó calmar su respiración, mientras fruncía el ceño a los extraños.

Todos sus pensamientos se materializaron ante las miradas preocupadas de esos tres, no los conocía de nada, y tampoco parecían ser de la orden, agentes incubiertos, o incluso enemigos disfrazados. Sus miradas de genuina preocupación la asustaba, de que la conocían para que ella les importara tanto, ¿había sido descuidada con sus identidades u escondites?

— Hey, mon Coccinelle, tranquilízate, estamos aquí para ayudar — volvió a hablar el chico que la sujetaba.

De nuevo ese _molesto sobrenombre, _**ella no era un**... oh

—_ El ladrón_ — dijo mirándolo con voz rasposa y profunda.

— Temía que no me reconocieras, querida — sonrió presumido.

Con las fuerza que tenía lo apartó de sí misma y se incorporó por sí sola.

— Yo que tú iría con más cuidado, la última vez se te abrieron los puntos por tu gran idea de atacarnos con un bisturí — recordó burlón el gato.

Ella no le hizo caso y se colocó a la orilla de la cama mirando hacia el suelo, planteando sus opciones:— ¿_Qué querer de mi?_ — dijo maldiciendo su acento, odiaba hablar francés precisamente porque parecía una tonta haciéndolo.

— Un nombre estaría bien — comenta coqueto Adrián, a lo que ella responde solo con una mirada asesina.

— Quiere darte las gracias — habló Nino en su lugar — por salvarlo la otra noche, se sentía culpable por que te dispararon por su culpa. Por eso quería darte las gracias, pero es bastante tonto y no sabe cómo expresarlo. Por cierto me llamó Nino, amigo del tonto — se presentó extendiendo una mano, pero ella tan solo le dio una mirada desconfiada.

— Chicos ¿podéis dejarnos a sola un momento? — preguntó Adrián.

— Si, por supuesto — arrastró Nino sacando a Alya a rastras de la habitación.

— Lo siento — dijo el chico arrodillándose a sus pies para obligarla a mirarlo — estás así por mi culpa, y no es justo, yo, no suelo pensar, no importa lo que me pase, no tengo nada que perder, siempre a sido así pero la otra noche tú solo... — resopló intentando librarse del nudo en el estómago — no quería agradecértelo, quería disculparme — habló con voz rota — me hago llamar un héroe pero, ¿qué clase de héroe es incapaz de proteger a...?

_— ¿A quién? ¿Qué pensar decir? ¿A una civil? Saber que no lo soy, no soy tu compañera, ni tu amiga, no soy nadie para tu — _remarcó.

— Y aún así te arriesgaste por mi, tu eres la verdadera heroina y te debo la vida — finalizó con voz quebrada.

— _Ese no es un camino que querer escoger, créeme, estar en deuda conmigo, poder ser peor que la muerte — _exageró la chica.

— Pónme a prueba — dijo el chico decidido, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Ella se sintió a sí misma sonreír ante su determinación, dándole varias oportunidades de retractarse, cuando no lo hizo, aceptó entonces seguirla hasta pagar su deuda.

— _¿Seguro que desear esto? —_ preguntó de nuevo tendiendo su mano.

— Alguien tiene que enseñarte a conjugar los verbos correctamente — bromeó el chico, a lo que ella se permitió sonreír.

**Como con Hipólita puse como el inicio de la relación entre la Mariquita y el gato negro como punto de partida también quería poner la de Yunqí, pero este no es el momento en el que es arrastrada a otra realidad, así que con ella serán 2 capítulos**


	3. Yunqí (pt 2)

— ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?— pidió el chico en voz baja.

— _Cállate_ — ordenó ella molesta.

Yunqí miró a su al rededor antes de saltar del edificio hacia la azotea de otro y esconderse detrás de una chimenea, tras eso volvió a fijar los ojos en le objetivo, frunció el ceño mientras ponía la mano sobre el arma, sopesando die era el momento adecuado. Respiró profundamente concentrándose en el objetivo.

— ¡Oye! — el arma casi se le resbala de las manos por el sobresalto, con rapidez se volvió a esconder detrás de la chimenea antes de que la descubrieran.

—** Shhhhh **— ordenó ella furiosa.

— ¡Hey! Sé que tú eres una loba solitaria y todo eso, pero se supone que ahora trabajamos en equipo... — se quejó por el auricular.

— _Solo, **silencio**_ — lo riñó ella — _mira, sé que eres nuevo en esto de ser espía, pero la regla básica es ser discreto, y no puedo serlo sino paras de gritar en mi oído — _habló entredientes manteniendo la vista en la calle donde el hombre continuaba oblivivio a la situación por suerte.

— Vaale, vaale, lo siento — murmuró Adrián.

— _Ve al tercer cuadrante —_ dijo la chica.

— Entendido — respondió el chico — objetivo a la vista.

— _Atención, movimiento —_ anunció ella mientras seguía al objetivo, podía ver la zambra de Adrián moviéndose por los tejados.

A pesar de haber tenido relativamente poco tiempo de entrenamiento era bastante bueno, pero ese traje que le había hecho Max hacía la mayor parte del trabajo.

— Entrando en zona óptima — comunicó.

—_ Prepárate para el ataque_ — dijo ella.

Podía haber acacabado con todo esto antes, un único disparo, un objetivo, un muerto, pero estaba segura de que Adrián no lo aprobaría, él era demasiado bueno para eso.

Saltaron en la trampa tal como lo planearon, y nada más tocar el suelo un ejército armado salió de entre los edificios apuntándolos.

— Detrás de mi — habló Adrián.

— _Sigo sin necesitarlo — _respondió ella saliendo de detrás del chico.

— Podias haber intentado el traje, si lo hubieras hecho ahora me sentiría mucho más seguro con esta idea — suspiro el chico.

—_ Ese no es mi problema —_ volvió a hablar ella sonriendo.

Bueno en realidad nadie los sabría pues su máscara solo dejaba ver sus ojos, pero él podía sentirlo, se estaba burlando de él.

— Al ataque — gritaron por el otro lado y la pelea comenzó.

A pesar de la superioridad numérica que aparentaban tener la banda era la que llevaba las de perder en esta situación. Yunqí era efectiva con sus ataques, había mejorado en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pero seguía prefiriendo las bombas.

**Boom, **sonó a lo lejos.

— No te pases con eso, no queremos que nadie inocente salga herido — le recordó Adrián, como si hubiera decidido tomar el lugar de su conciencia.

—_ Nadie es totalmente inocente en esta vida —_ sugirió ella, lanzando un beetle boom.

— No me vengas con tus filosofías oscuras, y para ya con las bombas — fue su turno de reñirla. En ese momento, y a pesar del ruido, de la pelea, de la confusión, de las llamas y la explosiones a lo lejos, la oyó reír, y no pudo evitar querer encontrar su mirada en la multitud, ver esa sonrisa.

— _Adrián — la escuchó en su oído, no lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar el golpe pero definitivamente lo suficiente para evitar que lo matasen — recuerda que el requisito más importante para ser espía es estar vivo, concéntrate — dijo con seriedad, mientras continuaba siguiendo al objetivo._

— Si, si, por su puesto bichito, aún tengo mucho que aprender — dijo de nuevo, entre golpe y golpe.

La chica siguió al líder de la banda hasta dentro del edificio, y lo acorraló.

— _No tienes escapatoria — _dijo haciendo girar su yoyó, del cual saliero cuchillas — _ ¿Dónde está Papillon?_

El monstruo no se paro a contestar, su transformación fue rápida y previsible, ya había enfrentado varios akumas antes sabía cómo funcionaban pero no sabía cual eran sus poderes, así que atacó primero, necesitaba un plan y no podía hacerlo sino sabía que era lo que hacía su contrincante.

Su yoyó se clavó en la pared, esquivando con agilidad su ataque el monstruo hizo su movimiento, dándole un golpe que la enviaría por la ventana.

— ¡Coccinelle! — exclamó preocupado Adrián quien corrió a por ella y la salvó de una mala caída — habíamos quedado en que me esperarías.

— _También habíamos dicho que no me llamarías así_ — concestó levantándose, mientras el monstruo la seguía saltando por la ventana.

Y la batalla comenzó, aunque de una manera bastante tonta, ambos daban su mejor esfuerzo, habían estado practicando, entrenando para poder trabajar correctamente en equipo y esta vez lo estaban haciendo bien, por fin les salía bien la jugada, no entendían porqué no surgía efecto, el monstruo no solo no respondía a sus ataques sino que ni siquiera se veía afecta por ellos, por eso ambos empezaron a cansarse con facilidad.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué no le hacemos daño? — dijo el chico confuso.

— No pretende pelear — dijo ella sorprendida ante su descubrimiento.

Se había fijado en que ella estaba mucho más cansada que él, y que la mayoría de sus ataques iban dirigidos a ella, ella era su objetivo, pero por qué.

Fue entonces cuando el rugido hizo temblar los suelos, se asomaron desde su escondite para ver cómo el monstruo de oscuridad que los perseguía se convertía en un enorme agujero en el espacio, y parecía crear una especie de atracción gravitatoria hacia él.

— _Corre —_ dijo ella al darse cuenta de lo que era. Pero la realidad era que Adrián no corría peligro alguno, ella, por otro lado fue lentamente atraída hacia aquel agujero. Inevitablemente sus esfuerzos por resistirse fueron inútiles, poco a poco la fricción con el suelo dejó de ser suficiente y sus píes se despegaron del suelo.

— Coccinelle, ¡Yunqí! — gritó el chico intentando ayudarla.

Pero no consiguió llegar a tiempo.

— Adrián — dijo su nombre antes de ser absorbida por la oscuridad.


End file.
